koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Koopa Jr.
"Ooh my head feels smooth" - Ludwig's Gluttony: Part 1 Bowser Koopa Jr. (usually referred to as just "Junior") is the deuteragonist in the Koopa Kids. He is Bowser's youngest child, his favorite child, and the second in command of the Koopa Troop, as well as being the son of Princess Peach, though only the Koopa family knows this. He is a spoiled brat with a short temper, much like his father when he was his age. He is best friends with Larry, who is Bowser's second favorite, however, unlike the other kids, he acts rather unkind and bossy towards Larry, as he does to anyone other than Bowser. A large amount of people dislike him because of how bratty and spoiled he is, though the main example his his eldest brother; Ludwig. Past Junior does not have too much of a past, being only 4 years old. He was born to unmarried parents, Princess Peach Toadstool and King Bowser Koopa, as mentioned earlier. His older brothers, Roy and his gang (Iggy & Ludwig) tried to prevent birth, but unfortunetly for them, Junior was born. When he was, Bowser instantly made him the second in command of the Koopa Troop, replacing Ludwig, crushing his dreams in the process. Bowser put Bowser Jr. in with Larry, as he was the only one he could trust with him according to Bowser. Personality Bowser Jr. possibly inherited his mother's personality, in that they're both spoiled brats who get everything they want, and they whine and complain if they don't. He has a very high pitched voice and squeals sometimes when he's yelling. He also likes to steal from people when they have something that he wants to have. He also seems to like scribbling and graffiti, and he has a drawing of "himself" on his bib. He is also arrogant and believes he is better than his siblings, despite being very weak. Appearance He looks exactly like Baby Bowser, but Bowser Jr.'s bib has a red pattern on it (that he thinks looks like himself), and Baby Bowser's is plain white, and the fang poking out of Baby Bowser's mouth is slightly longer than Junior's. He also lacks the orange tan that Bowser and the other yellow-skinned kids. His head is green with red eyebrows, red hair wrapped in a ponytail, and small horns, and his eyes are two black dots without any color yet. His nose is unbelieveably large, and it and his mouth are both a pale yellow color. He also has one fang poking out of his mouth. His skin is yellow, and he wears a white bib with a sketch of himself on it, (though it looks nothing like him, as it's just a red circle roaring with a full set of fangs). He also wears a shell, that is dark green with spikes, a white casing, and a pale yellow front on his belly. He is also quite fat, much like his father. Powers & Abilities Bowser Jr. is one of the weakest of the kids, rightfully so still being a toddler. Outside of his Clown Car, he can spit fireballs, like the rest of his brothers (and sister), and he can create earthquakes that stun people, much like Roy or Morton or even Ludwig. He can also go inside his shell to either spin around or sleep, much like his siblings. Relationship with other characters Not many people like him, but he doesn't care. He sees most people as his slaves. Lemmy, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy and Ludwig Deep down he likes his siblings, but otherwise he just sees them as slaves to him. He gets annoyed when they don't do as he says and he threatens to tell Bowser that they're "bullying" him. He also believes that they're jealous of him, except Lemmy, who he knows is just happy with everything. Larry As said earlier, Larry is Junior's best friend, however Junior just treats him like he's just his butler. He freely calls him idiot and other names, though he does secretly love him as his best friend. Bowser Bowser Jr. loves his father the most, and sees him as a role model. He wants to destroy Mario as much as he does, and wants to grow up to be like him. He also loves getting the favoritism treatment from his father, and he is the only one he doesn't treat as a slave. Trivia *Bowser Jr.'s sprites are actually Baby Bowser's from "Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time". *Some people say Bowser Jr. isn't an actual Koopa Kid. But he's one of Bowser's kids, so it counts. *It is rumored that the Koopa Kids are based on the 7 Deadly Sins, Bowser Jr. being a combination of all of the sins. *Jr. has been sent to jail twice in the series: Once in A Sugarless World and again in The Mafia. *Jr is the only one out of his siblings who's mother isn't another Koopa despite his father being a Koopa and decause Peach is Jr's mom it would make him half human. B - B - B - Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Fat Pepole Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Overweight Characters Category:Minor Villians Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Jerkholes Category:Bowsers favorite children Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters